


Gioco eterno

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flash in cui si vede uno spacco solito della vita di Tom e Jerry.Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Personaggi: Tom e Jerry Prompt: Cioccolato Lanciata da LittleHarmony13Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: E' come un gioco. Ripetitivo. Persino un po' noioso dopo più di vent'anni. Ma esistono giochi peggiori a cui giocare!





	Gioco eterno

Gioco eterno

Jerry strinse più forte la ciotola di cioccolato, la punta della coda gli si era congelata. Si voltò, evitò i resti del pesce camminando vicino al bordo del piatto e saltò giù dal ripiano uscendo dal frigorifero. Avvertì dei passi, le orecchie gli tremarono, le abbassò e si voltò. Si mise a correre, fece lo slalom sotto le gambe del tavolo e saltò su una sedia. Il micio della casa la afferrò per lo schienale e la gettò dietro di se.

Jerry balzò sul tavolo, la sedia volò all’indietro e cadde a terra spaccandosi in vari pezzi di legno. Tom colpì con un pugno il tavolo, il topo saltò evitando la zampata, un piatto cadde a terra e si frantumò. Il gatto scivolò su uno di essi appoggiandosi la zampa, lanciò un miagolio simile a un urlo e andò a sbattere contro la parete. Jerry evitò una candela, saltò una forchetta e si lasciò scivolare sull’orlo della tovaglia. Atterrò sul pavimento e passò accanto a Tom. Il gatto appoggiò le zampe superiore sulla parete e si diede la spinta, staccandosi dalla parete, l’intonaco si era staccato lasciando vedere i mattoni seguendo la sua sagoma. Il micio si voltò, vide un gatto nero entrare dalla finestra.

“Di nuovo?” domandò. Tom si grattò l’orecchio.

“Cosa?” chiese.

“Ci conosciamo da una settimana e ogni volta ti trovo così” borbottò l’altro gatto. Tom ghignò mostrando i canini bianchi.

“E' come un gioco, ripetitivo, persino un po' noioso dopo più di vent'anni, ma esistono giochi peggiori a cui giocare!” ribatté.

 


End file.
